


殼

by dusksapling



Series: 卵 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 碧兒茹成為古雷的秘書。
Relationships: Biar Colossus/Kray Foresight, 古碧, 抹布古雷提及
Series: 卵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702558
Kudos: 2





	殼

**Author's Note:**

> 精神偏 碧古

殼 

配對:古碧 抹布古雷提及   
警告:精神上偏碧古 私設滿滿注意。

碧兒茹作為助理與古雷一同前往投資者的宅邸聚會。

最初是親戚介紹她成為古雷的助理，讓她教導古雷作為信仰象徵該有的模樣，古雷在要求下對著鏡子練習表情，找出最完美的弧度，讓人接受而不感到過於威脅的公關模式，有威嚴的長官姿態。

授權金讓財團迅速壯大。

失蹤的博士、對燃燒者裝置與耐火材料的專利申請、對火場英雄與孩子的質疑、報章雜誌的八卦流言隨財團擴張一併消失，媒體發布前總要先向公關商討，就怕被抽除資金。

碧兒茹將遮瑕交給古雷，讓他自己蓋住臉上的黑眼圈，整好髮型。她抿了口咖啡，檢查唇妝。

雙方互相檢視，確認沒有遺漏後，下車前往會場。

富人千金的生日從中午就有各種活動，碧兒茹穿了親切柔軟的裙裝，古雷拉鬆了領帶。碧兒茹在一旁提醒每個人的名字、身份與所屬企業，古雷與熟悉或陌生的人們問候，被熱情的人們親吻臉頰，訪問完重點人物後，古雷坐到偏僻一角拿起甜點。幾口水果派後，一個年輕人靠近古雷說起話來。

這位礦業上游、財團投資者同時也是政治世家么子的小夥子舉著酒瓶，說起近期規劃，奔放的比劃未來藍圖，將手搭上古雷肩膀，笑容燦爛。

碧兒茹看著那滑動的手掌欲言又止，古雷轉頭吩咐她調整行程。

她藉故離場，在車上整理工作，書信文件中有一紙信封貼了紅色標籤，是通訊發達的現在少見的手寫信，孩子歪扭的字體署名到現在越加端正。

她見過加洛幾次，男孩有著滿溢的活力與熱情，失去家人的男孩將拯救者視為心靈依靠，書信往返從未斷過。

而古雷.佛塞特與加洛.提莫斯見面的行程或許會延後，但不會取消。數月一次進行簡單交流慰問的午餐，出席男孩人生的重要場合。

這是維護最初那副在地英雄形象的必要工作，那是古雷獲得名聲與關注的起點。每次探訪那孩子回來的古雷，短暫的少了平常那訓練的完美弧度，更多情緒從縫隙透出，碧兒茹看見踩在某條界線邊緣的影子，相較喜悅更多的是瘋狂。

她沒有拆開信封，直接將來自寄宿學校的固定問候放在待閱覽那疊的最上層。

傍晚十分，電話才響起 。

「碧兒茹，備車。」電話掛斷，接著送來地圖位置。

古雷包在厚重的大衣中，在遠離聚會的街角招手，斜陽火雲下，金髮映上橘紅被強風吹拂如焰。

進到車裡的古雷拳頭緊握，臉上是酒精造成的熱潮。碧兒茹告訴古雷放心休息，後者回應的聲音壓抑而發顫，她只當是過於疲憊。

直到往辦公室的路上，在安靜的室內她才聽見規律震動聲，在她抬頭看見古雷臉上的薄汗與神情冷淡但是依舊潮紅的臉色後，她想起古雷上車時就沒有脫去的大衣，打住差點出口的詢問。

碧兒茹知道那些傳聞，那個毫無政治與財閥背景的幼雛，最初為獲得資源，什麼都可獻出。落入泥沼，以為可以全身而退，卻洗不淨滿身土腥。

『別人面前風光的英雄，關起門來只是乖順的玩偶。』碧兒茹想起遠房表親說起這事時比出的下流手勢。

「佛塞特先生。」她收回注意，沉思著做好自己的工作，將文件放上桌。「我去準備醒酒藥與水。」

晚上，所有任務都提前完成，她收拾東西。將古雷拉向辦公室旁的簡便臥房，在床頭看見了提籃，一籃毛巾與兩個蛋。

古雷接過她遞出的馬克杯，回答「據說是爬蟲類的受精卵。」碧兒茹看著古雷喝完溫過的牛奶。

她收起杯子，放到一旁矮桌上。

古雷僵在原地，微微張開眼睛盯著她。她坐到床沿，傾身，輕輕吻上。

早就碎了的東西，被磨成細粉吹散空中。

結束後，男人背對著她，蜷縮起自身睡去。她放棄躺進懷抱裡的念頭，靠上那寬闊厚實的背脊，閉上眼睛。

她夢見火焰。

卵孵化出炎蛇，破殼而出。

新生的生命爬行向遠方的形影，透著血色的身影蹣跚走往更黑的遠處。

火蛇盤旋而上，繞住脖頸，勒起四肢。

她伸出手靠近想解開，蛇轉頭對她露出毒牙，嘶嘶吐著蛇信，她向後躲去，落下懸崖。在冷冽寒風中下墜，找不到支點。

碧兒茹醒來的時候似乎看見了火光，又陷入黑暗，她等眼睛適應悄然觀察週圍。

古雷坐著，薄被下的手握著凍結槍，床頭籃子裡空盪。

燃燒者不會被火焰燒傷，這是公眾知曉的事實。但與古雷一同探訪研究進度後，碧兒茹知道過度燃燒後的肉體是不會再生的，而是留下如凡人般燒傷的痕跡。

她低吟著伸展，起身抬手覆上古雷眼睛，將古雷推到床鋪中拉好被毯。

「睡吧！一早還有晨會。」她下床，套回衣物，關起門，冰霜凍結的聲響隔著門板傳遞。

曾經的流言蜚語已不被憶起，但若非握著把柄，政商老者們怎願意讓該是傀儡的青年超出掌控。

普羅米波利斯以紀念某位導師命名，古雷.佛塞特成為司政官，移民船與城市建造。

碧兒茹搓揉眉心，回自己屋子，隔日早晨如常到勤。

「我們得選擇最穩妥的方式。」晨會之後，古雷翻閱文件看完艾莉絲的研究成果。「將普羅米亞引擎作為備案開始研擬初步生產規劃。」

碧兒茹安排完人手，閱覽起實際的一萬人名單。

除必要的指揮部署與操作團隊外，都是由無刑事紀錄健康年輕的各層面勞動力進行抽選。

健康美好的適育年齡，以及靠近適育年齡的孩子。

利益取捨，總是在良知之上。政客商人間的風聲沒有斷過，但是他們深信自己會在那一萬人名單中，來自優越感的莫名自信。

她點開視窗。

檢索姓名，加洛.提莫斯不在名單中。

她重新檢閱名單。

古雷是指揮官，碧兒茹是副指揮，也是緊急時刻的代理指揮官。

『緊急狀態』碧兒茹的手指在字間停頓，  
滑動，看向之後一串的後備成員名單。

晚上，她踏進了古雷的辦公室。

這次她躺在古雷懷裡，到清晨才離開。


End file.
